


All I Have

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Lies, M/M, Nightmares, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never lied to each other. </p><p>It was a fact that they both felt varying levels of comfort and reassurance with, along with a level of fear, an aching pain that couldn't help but whisper what if, what if in their ears. Both of them had been lied to by so many people that they didn't think about how they lied to the world, but never to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have

\---

They never lied to each other. 

It was a fact that they both felt varying levels of comfort and reassurance with, along with a level of fear, an aching pain that couldn't help but whisper what if, what if in their ears. Both of them had been lied to by so many people that they didn't think about how they lied to the world, but never to each other. 

Tim didn't lie to Jason, not ever, not for a moment. And Jason didn't lie to Tim. 

They were both to fragile, when they were together, for that. No, what they had now was an accomplice, a partner, someone to back up their lies and someone that helped them lie to the world. They lied to the world together, they lied and they built walls and they did everything together just for a moment when they could fall in to each other, even for a second, it was complete trust in someone they loved and it was the fear of pulling away that ate at their nightmares, snapping at their heals from the shadows. 

But they knew that. 

Tim knew what Jason was scared of falling back to, and Jason knew how scared Tim was of falling but together they were tied together and time wouldn't make things better but at least this way they weren't alone. 

\---


End file.
